Remember When
by Daryl-Dixons-Gurl
Summary: Carol remembers a time back in highschool when her and Daryl were in love, but does Daryl? Or has he forgotten all about it? Takes place a little in Season 2, mainly afterwards though. Daryl/Carol
1. Chapter 1

Carol looked over at the gruff redneck who was standing beside her. Sophia was dead and Daryl still didn't know. She could tell by his eyes, he didn't remember her. How could he? That was years ago, back in high school. But still, four and a half long years together. She sighed and went back to the RV. It didn't matter, or at least that's how it seemed. It didn't matter to Daryl, he didn't remember and he never would. Hell, how could he? Carol has been so different back then, physically, emotionally, and mentally. She'd been a teenage girl, long brown hair, big hazel eyes, a contagious laugh, a smile always on her face, carefree, and mentally strong. Hell, everything about her was strong, she was a very proud girl, not proud like the bimbos carrying pom-poms, but proud like any self-respecting teenage girl should be. Now, her hair was short and the gray was evident in it, her spirit had been broken by Ed, smiles didn't come easy to her face, and she wasn't proud like she had once been, holding her head high, now it was low and sad, just like the rest of her.

* * *

Carol screamed out, she was out of ammo, Andrea had dashed off and she was alone. The blaze of the barn fire lit up everything around her, along with the full moon, and she could see the horde of walkers getting ever closer to her. She cringed and swung the gun, hitting one and running off, hoping to avoid any walkers and their mouths. She heard the rumble of Daryl's crotch-rocket. She looked up to see him speeding towards her. "C'mon! I ain't got all day!" he shouted at her. Carol wiped a stray tear away and ran over to him and hopped on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist without a second thought as he tore away, dodging all walkers in his path.

* * *

Carol glanced over at Daryl. They were safe again. For now at least. His eyes flicked across the fire to meet her's. The fire was dimming and they were the last two awake. They had the entrances, exits, and windows boarded up so no walkers could get in while they were resting, so it was safe to sleep. Carol looked back down into the flames and shivered a little. The clothes she was wearing were not suited to keep her warm against the oncoming winter weather. "C'mere." Daryl whispered gruffly. Carol looked up at him to see him pull a poncho out of his big. "Ya cold or not?" he asked with irritation. Carol nodded and walked around the fire to him. He scooted back from the fire a little to where his pallet was and he motioned for her to sit down. Carol sat down and Daryl slid the poncho over her head, fixing it in spots and then laying down. "There, now lay down." He growled.

Carol lay down beside him, using his bag as a pillow and he tossed the large quilt over the two of them. "Thank you Daryl." She whispered, her hazel eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Yer welcome." He said quietly, slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

Daryl slowly opened his eyes to see Carol's sleeping face in front of him. He jumped slightly at first only to relax remembering why she was there. He heard the others moving around quietly and slowly all around him, but he did not move he simply continued to stare into the sleeping woman's face. A pang of something long gone hit him in the chest as he tried to decipher the freckles on her face. Ever since he had came to the camp outside Atlanta, and had seen her with Ed and Sophia he'd recognized her, but he was still unsure of how. What was it about this woman? This once abused woman who was slowly unthawing his heart. Back to the human heart it had once been, back in high school, back before he started to help Merle. Back when he knew what love was.

"Yo Daryl, you mind helping us out here?" T-Dog asked quietly, not wanting to wake Carol. Daryl stood up and nodded, covering the sleeping woman back up. He smiled lightly down at her. _I swear Carol, I will figure it out, if not fer me…then fer you._ He thought as he followed T-Dog over to a deer Daryl had shot the day before. "Yeah…none of us really know how to skin it and all that…" T-Dog said uneasily.

"It's fine. Just leave me to it." Daryl grunted.

* * *

Daryl looked over at Carol who had just awoken. She was whispering to Lori about helping her clean up and cook dinner. "You're fine Carol. I got this all under control." Lori said with a gentle smile.

"Are you sure?" Carol said, her eyes flicking down to Lori's stomach.

Lori chuckled lightly, "I'm sure Carol. Maybe in a few weeks or so, but as of right now? I've got this all under control. Go relax." Lori said, pacing a gentle hand on Carol's shoulder before walking away.

Daryl watched as Carol sighed and hung her head even more than it normally was. "Ya want somethin' t'do?" Daryl asked, glancing over at Carol.

Carol looked over at Daryl and nodded. She walked over, "Yes please." she said quietly.

Daryl looked into her eyes, trying to search for the answer to the question that was nagging at him constantly. Who was she? And why was she so familiar? Daryl nodded, "Sit on down and hold these bags open fer me then. Ya might get some blood on yer hands..." he said.

Carol nodded and sat down beside him, her eyes drifting from Daryl down to the deer. He watched as a ghost of a smile appeared on her face and she said, "Sure can do."

* * *

Daryl looked into Carol's eyes and Carol did everything in her power not to turn away, not to fear him. He wasn't Ed. She had to remember that. He never was, and he never would be. No matter what. It wasn't Daryl's nature. "Sit on down and hold these bags open fer me then. Ya might get some blood on yer hands..." he said, pulling her out of her thoughts slightly.

Carol nodded and sat down. It reminded her of the good ole days, when he'd come home late at night and call her after a successful hunt. She'd race over and help him with the deer. Mainly she was just there for company and to talk with him, but she helped him. She held the bag. That had started her seventh grade year, the year she had moved into the small town he lived in. It was because she wasn't afraid of Merle that they had become friends, she had stood up to Merle. She had shown a true interest in Daryl, that is how they had become friends...that is how they had fallen in love. So maybe, just maybe that's how it would happen again. She fought a smile and said, "Sure can do." Even if Daryl doesn't remember all in the end, she knew she wanted this to be how it started once again. But instead of overcoming Merle's tyranny and him trying to scare her, it would be her overcoming her fear of men...all because of Ed. That one man had ruined her, but a redneck and a Cherokee rose was already in the process of fixing it all.

* * *

**Alright the whole reason I blew through the second season is because I don't want to fallsify that season.**

**I want that one to remain untouched. Their brewing love in that season was enough, all I did was put some thoughts in Carol's head...that is all for that season.**

**The rest of the story though is another thing. I have no idea how long it will be, or if they will both survive...because in the comics Daryl doesn't exist and I'm pretty sure Carol dies. So yeah.**

**Also, if I do go into the third season, I will keep the main storyline in tact, but just add fluff to it.**

**Sorry, I thought this should be vocalized in a way.**

**I hope y'all liked this though! I love feedback!**

_**Daryl-Dixons-Gurl**_


	2. Chapter 2

Carol slowly followed Daryl out of the dilapidating house. She glanced back at it with longing. They had spent six long days in there and she had began to view it as a new home, even though she knew that would never happen. She highly doubted they would stay at any one place at all during the winter. While in there they all had at least gotten more clothes, better clothes and some more blankets and pillows. Carol stared blankly at Daryl's back as she followed him into the woods; their cars were parked on the road that was just on the other side of the woods. Carol realized she was beginning to fall behind, lost in her thoughts of a time long forgotten. She looked back up at Daryl's back and picked her pace up a little, only to stumble on a tree root and fall into Daryl's back. "Sorry." She said quietly.

"Here." Daryl growled taking her hand. He didn't stop walking though, so he was practically dragging her though the woods.

* * *

Carol sat in the back seat of Rick's car between Carl and Daryl. Lori and Rick were in the front seat, trying to make small talk, but it wasn't going as well as they had expected. Daryl was not speaking as normal, simply staring out the window and Carl was trying to sleep a little. Carol tried to keep the morale up with Lori and Rick, but she kept thinking back to her high school years, wondering if Daryl ever thought about those days and wondered who that girl was back then. She felt eyes on her so she glanced over at Daryl who was staring straight at her with questions floating around in his eyes. He met her eyes and tore away to look back out at the slowly passing trees. She sighed lightly and looked down at her hands, deciding to try and get sleep as well.

* * *

Daryl felt his eyelids begin to get heavy; he decided to finally succumb to the feeling. As he started to drift to sleep he felt a weight land on his shoulder. He turned to see Carol sleeping, her head on his shoulder. Daryl sighed and scrunched down a little in the seat and leaned his head against the window and gazed out it once again. He couldn't sleep now. Something was just so familiar about it all. Finally he felt his lids get heavy again and the sleep overtook him.

* * *

Daryl woke as the car rolled to a gentle stop at a gas station. He looked over to see Carol waking and meeting his eyes. She jerked her head off his shoulder, cleared her throat and followed Carl out of the car. Daryl got out of the car and rolled his shoulders around before walking up to Rick. "T-Dog, Glenn, I want you two to help me siphon the cars; Carol, Beth, Maggie, and Lori, I want you two find anything we may need; Carl, Hershel and Daryl, keep look out. Don't shoot a gun unless necessary." Rick said quietly. Everyone nodded and the group broke apart as Daryl grabbed his crossbow from the floorboard of the car. He took a deep breath and began to walk around the parking lot, keeping his eyes on both the area around the station and Carol.

"Man…this place seems pretty safe." Carl whispered to Daryl.

"Yeah, not safe enough though." Hershel replied quietly.

Daryl nodded and turned his attention back to Carol, feeling his blood freeze and his heart stop for a second. Right behind her was a walker, drooling and moving in for a bite. Daryl snapped out of it instantly, and aimed his crossbow, his heart pounding in his head as he pulled the trigger, sending a bolt flying right into the shoulder of the walker, making it stumble back. "Shit." He muttered running forward, pulling his large buck knife out of his back pocket. "Move." He growled at Carol as the walker began to walk towards her again. She turned and froze, so Daryl pushed her aside gently as he stuck the knife into the walker's skull, sending blood squirting all over. He released the knife and the walker crumpled to the ground and Daryl released a breath he had no idea he had been holding in as his heart slowly began to go back to its normal pace.

"Thank you Daryl." Carol said quietly, placing a small hand on his forearm.

"It was nothin'." Daryl grunted, shaking her hand off as he knelt down and pulled the arrow and knife out of the walker. He wiped them both on the grass beside him before straightening back up. "But next time I say move…I mean it, move." He growled before walking away angrily.

* * *

Carol closed the trunk of the car and turned to Rick and Lori who were both speaking with Daryl. "I'll drive this time; let you two rest a little." Daryl said.

"Thank you Daryl." Rick said with a nod before walking over to Glenn and Maggie.

Lori walked over to Carol and smiled gently, "You don't mind sitting up front with Daryl do you?" she asked.

Carol shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. You rest with your family back there." Carol said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Lori said as she got in the car beside Carl.

Carol nodded her head lightly and walked around the car, getting in the passenger side as Daryl and Rick got in, all three closing their doors gently. "Put this on the floor board at yer feet." Daryl said gruffly passing Carol his crossbow.

Carol took it gingerly and gently placed it on the floorboard as Daryl turned the car on and pulled back out onto the road. "Ya wanna play a game?" she asked trying to break the uneasy silence that had blanketed the car.

Daryl glanced over at her and sighed, "Sure…why not." He said.

Daryl turned the car on and pulled out onto the road, simply trying to concentrate on driving, and not on the woman beside him. "Ya wanna play a game?" he heard Carol asked.

Daryl glanced over at her and sighed, _There goes the idea of trying to ignore her and get her outta my head._ He thought. "Sure…why not." He said. He gripped the steering wheel a little more tightly before relaxing his grip and adding, "What did ya have in mind?"

He glanced over at Carol to see her nibble on her lower lip in thought, "I guess we could play 20 Questions…" she said.

"Ya mean the game where you think of somethin' and I have t'ask random dumb questions t'figure out what yer thinkin' 'bout?" Daryl asked. He personally had never played many car games. Because for one, he never really went far places as a child, and two when he did, Merle didn't want to play, no one ever wanted to play. He'd grown up too fast, just like Carl was.

"Exactly. You wanna start off with an item or whatever?" she asked.

"Sure." He said gruffly, as he thought of something random. "Alright, ask away."

"Is it a plant?" she asked.

"No."

"Is it an animal?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Carol thought for a moment, "Uh, does it have fur?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied shaking his head lightly at the silly question.

"Okay, does it walk on four legs?" she asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Hmmm….does it have a tail?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"Does it walk on two legs?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a squirrel?" she asked, looking directly at him.

Daryl glanced over at her, seeing something vaguely familiar in her eyes. He blinked rapidly before looking back at the road, "Yes." He said as he remembered playing this very same game once before, and it had gone the same way.

* * *

Carol shook her head lightly, this was going the same way it had the first time she had ever played 20 Questions with Daryl in her eighth grade year. "Does it have a tail?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes…" Daryl replied.

Carol smiled lightly, "Does it walk on two legs?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a squirrel?" she asked, turning her head to him, as she realized they had not been physical smiles on her face, simply mental smiles, memories of a time she dreamt about every night.

Daryl looked over at her and blinked rapidly and then looked back at the road. "Yes." He said. Carol nodded her head; she figured that's how it would go. She should've known from the get go what his first thought would be. But she refused to keep the same first thought as she had then. She'd changed, and she liked her new one way better. "Yer turn." He said.

"Alright, start askin' I already know what I'm thinkin' about." She said quietly.

"Okay, is it a plant?" he asked.

"Yes." She said calmly.

In her peripheral vision she saw him nod his head slowly at a sign. "Uhm…is it a type of tree?" he asked quietly.

Carol shook her head lightly, "Nope."

Daryl nodded slowly and thought for a moment, "Is it a type of flower?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Uh…what color is it?"

"You can't ask that. Yes or no questions only Daryl." She said.

"Why the hell not!?" Daryl snapped.

"Because it's the rule of the game." She said.

"I thought the only rules were no more than 20 questions and you couldn't change yer answer. This is a dumb ass game." He growled.

"Quit being such a damn baby." Carol said gently.

Daryl sighed heavily, a small growl escaping as well. "Fine…uh is it red?"

"No." she said.

"Blue?"

"Nope."

"Yellow?"

"No Daryl." She said gently.

"Well damn it, what other flower colors are there?" Daryl asked, starting to get annoyed by the game. "White…" he said.

"Yes." She said looking over at him.

Daryl met her eyes and searched their depths, slowly extracting the answer from within them, almost like he could see the flower reflecting in her eyes, like a picture. "A Cherokee rose." He said, not even questioning it.

"Exactly." She said quietly, her voice wavering slightly as the corner of her mouth lifted a little to a slight smile.

* * *

**Alright, sorry it took long-ish to uplaod this one, I got busy last night.**

**But uh, I would like to thank:**

**bspooky3**

**abovetherim**

**For reviewing!**

**I like feed back guys, so tell me how much you like it and what not!**

**Keep reviewing and enjoying this!**

_**~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl stared up at the stars through the hole in the roof of the house they were now holed up in. No matter what he did, he couldn't sleep. The quick session of 20 Questions in the car played on replay in his mind. He knew it was familiar, he remembered playing it before. But he couldn't remember when or with whom. Or why Carol was so important to him. He turned his head to look at the woman sleeping beside him again. Since that one evening a week ago, this had been a tradition, even after Lori had found more blankets, Carol still slept beside Daryl, with his things. Daryl didn't really care, it gave him a chance to be around her, but then that only pissed him off. _Damn it…Why can't I remember you? I know I should…_ he thought.

* * *

Carol woke up the following morning with the sun glaring down into her eyes. She put her hand up as a shade and sat up slowly. She looked around her to see everyone else still sleeping. She sighed lightly and looked over at Daryl, seeing that he had finally gone to sleep. She herself had slept very little the night before, trying to figure out why Daryl didn't remember her. She couldn't think of any bad thing that had come from their relationship to make him want to repress the memory, so why didn't he know who she was? She smiled lightly down at his sleeping face, finding herself leaning closer. Almost as if she had no control of her body, her hand slowly inched closer and brushed his bangs off his forehead, causing a gruff moan to come out and for him to mutter, "Carol…" Carol pulled away quickly as if she had been burnt and jumped up.

"You okay?" Carol turned quickly to see that Lori was up and moving.

"Y-Yes…I'm fine." Carol said quietly. She glanced back down at Daryl to see that he had rolled over. "I'll start some breakfast." She said.

* * *

Carol bit her lower lip as she looked down at the sleeping redneck. Everyone else was up and breakfast was done, so it was her job to wake him up. She knelt down beside him and lightly touched his shoulder, "Daryl…breakfast is ready." She said quietly.

"Go away woman." Daryl growled back, rolling the other way so his back was to her.

"Daryl…Rick needs to see you as well." Carol said, raising her voice slightly, as she realized he was still sleeping.

"Damn it woman…don't ya understand, I don' give a damn 'bout what Merle did this time. I'm pissed at ya, remember?" he snapped back.

Carol fell backwards at the words and sat there staring at Daryl in disbelief, "Daryl…!" Maggie shouted from the corner she was in.

Daryl shook and sat up, looking around, "Huh?" he asked sleepily.

"C'mere I wanna speak with you. I need your help." Rick said, glancing at Carol.

Daryl nodded and stood, he then noticed Carol sitting there in shock, "Ya alright?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'll be fine. E-Excuse me." She said jumping up and walking out of the house abruptly. Carol sat on the back portion of the wraparound porch, staring out at the woods. She hopped onto the railing, her back against a column. Slowly she drew her knees up to her chest and gently laid her chin on top of her knees, feeling tears slowly trickle down her face as that day came into her mind.

* * *

_Carol ran into Daryl's house, looking around for the gruff redneck boy. "Damn it Daryl! Where are you!?" she snapped, her long brown hair flowing behind her. She felt tears stinging at her eyes as she stopped in front of Daryl's closed bedroom door. "Daryl! Open this door now!" she snapped, pounding on it with her fist._

_"Go the hell away!" she heard Daryl shout back._

_"I will give you three seconds to get your redneck ass up and open this door!" she shouted. "One!" She stopped to listen, only to hear no movement. "Two!" Still, no movement. "THREE!" she shouted, her left leg making contact with the door, sending it flying open._

_"What the hell!?" Daryl shouted, jumping away from the door._

_"We need to talk." Carol said, placing her hands on her hips, her hazel eyes meeting his brown ones._

_"'Bout what? We're over." Daryl said with a shrug._

_"Merle." Carol said, the tears pricking at her eyes once again at just the thought of Merle, and her dead relationship with Daryl._

_"No…I don' care." Daryl said plainly turning away from her._

_"Daryl, just hear me out! You've been wanting a reason to hit him anyway!" Carol said._

_Daryl whirled around and shouted, "Damn it woman…don't ya understand, I don' give a damn 'bout what Merle did this time. I'm pissed at ya, remember?" Carol took an involuntary step back, her eyes widening and her vision blurring. "We're over…Remember? I'm not yer damn protector anymore. Find someone else willing to take the job."_

_Carol nodded her head, the tears drying from her eyes as she looked at him coldly. "Fine have it your way you hard ass." She said with a cold chuckle. "I tried. But hey, whatever. You don't wanna know what Merle said. That's fine. I'll just go home and wait for him there. Instead of having you waiting." She said. "I can't believe I ever trusted you. You're just like everyone else, once the going gets tough, you bail." She turned and stormed out of the house._

_"Damn it Carol…wait!" Daryl shouted chasing after her. Carol ignored him as she looked both ways before dashing across the street. "Carol!" Daryl shouted running after her. He reached out and touched her shoulder, making her stop dead in her tracks. "Carol…what did Merle do to ya?" he asked._

_Carol turned, "What does it matter? You're pissed at me remember?" she asked coldly, her eyes locking with his. "We're over, remember?"_

_Daryl growled and kissed her on the lips hard. He felt her give in so he pulled back, "Damn it…why do you make things so difficult…now tell me…what the hell did Merle do to you?"_

_Carol looked away. "He touched me…"_

_"How?" Daryl asked. Carol looked away and rolled up her long sleeve shirt, revealing bruises. "Are there more?" he asked with worry. She nodded and motioned to her legs and thighs before freezing. "No…Please tell me yer kiddin' with me?" Carol shook her head and Daryl growled, pulling her into a tight hug. "He is so dead." He growled._

* * *

Carol stared at the leafless trees, feeling the sorrow sweep back into her. She heard the porch door slam shut, so she hurriedly wiped some tears away. She looked over to see Daryl coming up to her, his jaw tensed as he leaned against the railing looking at the trees as well.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" he asked.

"Sure…" she said.

"Have you ever lost someone and then ya go through life with this weight on yer shoulder, until ya meet someone just like 'em…but the sad thing is…Ya know it's not the same person. It can't be." Daryl said gruffly.

Carol looked over at him as she turned her back to the trees and pet her legs dangle over the side of the railing. "What are you talking about Daryl?" she asked, a new found hope rising inside of her.

"It's nothing…" Daryl said with a sigh, ending the conversation. Carol continued to look down at him until Daryl's brown eyes met her hazel ones. He straightened and turned to leave but stopped and walked over to her. Slowly he inched closer to her, never breaking her gaze. Carol felt her heart begin to flutter as she realized her lips, and Daryl's lips were just centimeters apart.

* * *

**Alright guys, finally getting some flashbacks in.**

**I totally had no idea what Merle had done to her until my fingers typed it, just so you know.**

**I would like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**carylshipper4life**

**lokislady**

**collective2220**

**Keep reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! It really helps inspire me to continue this story!**

**_~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously:_**

_"It's nothing…" Daryl said with a sigh, ending the conversation. Carol continued to look down at him until Daryl's brown eyes met her hazel ones. He straightened and turned to leave but stopped and walked over to her. Slowly he inched closer to her, never breaking her gaze. Carol felt her heart begin to flutter as she realized her lips, and Daryl's lips were just centimeters apart._

* * *

Carol closed her eyes tightly, and felt Daryl's lips barely touch her's as the porch door slammed shut once again. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Daryl jumped back and Carol jerked back, making her balance uneven on the railing. She began to fall backwards towards the earth that was almost ten feet down. She flailed and Daryl leaned forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. "Uh, I'll just go…and pretend I saw nothing!" Lori squeaked as she backed up back to the door.

Daryl let Carol go as if she had burnt him, "It's fine." He growled before storming to the porch door and rushing in, slamming the door hard behind him.

Carol fell back against the railing, letting a breath out as she closed her eyes once again. "You alright there Carol?" Lori asked stepping forward.

"I'll be fine." Carol whispered.

"May I ask what was happening?" Lori asked.

Carol laughed dryly the only laugh she could muster, "Don't you know kissing when you see it?"

"Yes…"

"Well, that's what was about to happen…I guess." Carol said, finally opening her eyes and looking down at her feet.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting. I had no idea you two were…together." Lori said gently.

"We're not. Never will be." Carol said as she pushed off the railing and walked towards the steps and stepped down onto the yard.

"What makes you say that? Obviously there is something there…Carol…are you sure you're okay?" Lori asked as she slowly followed Carol.

Carol turned to look at Lori, deciding not to waste her time wiping the tears away. "No…I'm not okay…" she said quietly, sniffling lightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh baby, what's the matter." Lori said as she pulled Carol into a hug.

"Back in high school…Daryl and I used to date…and I just don't think he remembers who I am." Carol said, gently burying her face into the crook of Lori's neck.

* * *

Daryl watched as Carol flailed and began to fall off the railing. His first thought was to not help but then he noticed how bad the fall would be so he reached forward and grabbed her wrist, jerking her to him. "Uh, I'll just go…and pretend I saw nothing!" Lori squeaked.

Daryl let Carol go quickly as he thought, _It doesn't matter, the moment's ruined any damn way. _"It's fine." He growled before he stormed off. He slammed the porch door hard behind him, making the others turn to look at him. "The hell you lookin' at?" he snapped, making them all abruptly turn away from him. He glared down at his feet as he walked over to where his and Carol's bed was. He lay down on his side and stared up at the clouds that could be seen through the whole in the ceiling. _Damn it…why does this have t'be so infuriatin'. I just wanna remember who she is. I mean, I know I used to know her, but from where? The only Carol I ever knew is long gone, she couldn't have survived the outbreak. And she is nothing like the broken woman I have come to know._ He thought.

* * *

Daryl glared at the flames as the others had idle chatter around him. He slowly ate the food in front of him even though he had no idea what it was. "So guys…what should the question for tonight be?" Glenn asked nonchalantly.

It had become a tradition since they left the farm that everyone must answer one question honestly. No lies. "What's your biggest regret ever…?" Carl offered.

"Great idea Carl." Beth said with a smile.

Daryl rolled his eyes as Rick started it off. Daryl didn't listen though, he simply thought back long and hard, trying to think of it. "Daryl…your turn." T-Dogg said gently.

Daryl sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "My biggest regret would have t'be lettin' the love of my life go. I had her fer four long years. Four blissful years…and I simply let her go. I don't even remember what happened. She wanted t'try t'make it work…but I don' know…I guess I didn't want it…Well I did…I just…I guess I didn't wanna hurt her." Daryl replied. "I really, truly loved her. And there are days I wonder if she's still out there. She was strong, toughest girl I ever knew." Daryl said glancing across the fire at Carol who had tears in her eyes. "Next." He grunted.

They went around until it landed on Carol, the last in line. "My biggest regret…would have to be… Walking away. After trying so hard to make it work. I gave up. I walked away. I went off to college where I met Ed. But I always loved him." She said. Daryl noticed her eyes had been trained on him the entire time so he looked up to meet her hazel eyes, getting another jolt of familiarity of a girl long gone.

* * *

Carol sighed at the question Carl had brought up. It was a great question, considering what had transpired between her and Daryl hours earlier. She half listened to everyone else, until it got to Daryl. She stared at the fire listening intently. "I really, truly loved her. And there are days I wonder if she's still out there. She was strong, toughest girl I ever knew." Carol looked up quickly to look at Daryl; finally he glanced at her before saying, "Next."

Carol sat in a daze as his words sunk in. He remembered her, but he didn't realize it was her. "Carol…your turn." Rick whispered, pulling her from her daze.

Carol looked up and over at Daryl who was once again staring down at the fire before him. "My biggest regret…would have to be… Walking away. After trying so hard to make it work. I gave up. I walked away. I went off to college where I met Ed. But I always loved him." She said, feeling her old self bubble forth in those words as she continued to gaze at Daryl. He finally looked up at her, and she watched his eyes change for a second before he tore his gaze away from her's. Carol finally looked away, losing that confidence once again. She stood slowly, "Excuse me, I need some fresh air." She whispered as she headed to the back door.

"But…there are holes all over this blasted place…" Glenn said quietly.

"Just let her go." Rick said gently.

Carol smiled lightly to herself and slipped out on the front porch and sat on the rail again, her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin placed on her knees. "Carol you damn fool, he doesn't realize it. He never will." She said quietly.

"Carol?" Carol froze at the sound of Daryl's voice. He must have finally not slammed the door and had slipped outside unnoticed by her. "Ya alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yes…" she said quietly.

"May I ask ya somethin'?" he asked gruffly.

"Course." She said.

"Who were ya talkin' 'bout back there?" he asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." She replied. Daryl growled lightly and walked back into the house leaving Carol alone once again. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she looked up at the crescent moon. "It was you Daryl…" she said whispered.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others. I just didn't have much in mind for it.**

**Once again I would like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**dj174**

**libfulknot**

**abovetherim**

**TWDluver**

**Enecs**

**Keep reading! Tell your fellow Caryl lovers!**

**I love reviews and the favoriting and following it really does mean a lot to me!**

_**~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Carol got in the car between Carl and Daryl like every other time and sighed lightly. She had thought Daryl had remembered the night before, but it turned out he hadn't. I should've known. She thought before looking out the window. As they drove down the road, things began to get very familiar to her until they passed the house she had once lived in. They were soon stopped in front of the high school debating whether or not to risk it. "Let's go in…they might have supplies." Carol said pleadingly.

Rick sighed and looked to Daryl with a questioning gaze. "I agree with her." Daryl said gruffly.

Rick nodded slowly, "Fine. I want to divide us up though. Carol and Daryl, you two together." He said.

Daryl nodded and began to walk to the school. Carol raced after him and beat him to the door. She rushed into the school and stopped in the middle of the hall, simply soaking in all of the memories. She glanced back at Daryl, "Follow me. There's somewhere I have to see." She said before walking away from him. She walked down the hall to a stairwell and stood in the center, looking at the corner underneath the stairs, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face as she remembered the day her and Daryl had their first kiss.

* * *

_Carol grumbled as she stormed away from Daryl's truck. She felt the tears stinging at her eyes as she raced into the school and hid in the closest stairwell. She went and hid underneath the stairs, trying to fight the tears. She highly doubted Daryl would chase after her. Why would he? She meant nothing to him. He'd just said so._

_"Damn it Carol…" Carol looked up to see Daryl glaring at her. "Why do you make things so difficult?"_

_"Me!? I make things difficult!?" she snapped as she untied her long brown hair, letting the hair tie go around her wrist._

_"I shouldn't care fer ya…You'll only get hurt with me…but…I can't help but love ya…and want t'be around ya." He growled angrily as he stepped closer to Carol._

_"What the hell do you mean?" Carol asked stepping back so her back was against the wall._

_Daryl smiled and closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I mean…I'm sorry Carol." He whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips against her's. Carol felt herself melt as she kissed him back, her eyes closing as her arms went around his neck._

_"You're forgiven." She whispered as they pulled away._

* * *

"What's so important about a stairwell?" Daryl growled.

Carol shook her head and returned to Earth and turned to him. "Nothing Daryl." She said. "C'mon." she whispered turning away and heading towards the gym.

"Did ya go here?" Daryl asked with wonder.

"Yes Daryl…I graduated with you." She said quietly as she pushed the gym doors open.

"Really. I don't remember ya." He said.

"Obviously." Carol growled as she scanned the gym her eyes finally finding the closet door. "Ah-ha." She said.

"Should I?" Daryl asked.

"It doesn't matter Daryl. Why don't you make yourself useful and go look around somewhere?" she snapped as she began to cross the gymnasium floor.

"Fine!" Daryl shouted back as he turned away and walked back into the hall.

Carol rolled her eyes when she heard him mumble something. She stopped in front of the door and pressed her ear to it, hearing nothing within she opened it and turned her flashlight on. She looked around, finally finding the bows and arrows. She smiled and walked in, hoping to get one and some arrows. She heard a rustle behind her. "Go the hell away Daryl." She growled. But there was no reply; she turned around to see a walker caught up in a net, inching closer to her. She looked at the bows and arrows then at the walker, there was no way she was getting to them and a bow loaded in time. "DARYL! HELP!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Daryl knew this stairwell, but what importance was it to Carol? How did Carol know everything about this school? "Did ya go here?" he asked as he glanced at the posters on the walls around him.

"Yes Daryl…I graduated with you." She said quietly as she pushed the gym doors open and they walked in.

Daryl glanced around the gym, wondering what they were there for. "Really. I don't remember ya." He said.

"Obviously." Carol growled.

"Should I?" Daryl asked.

"It doesn't matter Daryl. Why don't you make yourself useful and go look around somewhere?" she snapped as she began to cross the gymnasium floor.

"Fine!" Daryl shouted back as he turned away. "Stupid bitch." He muttered before walking back out into the hall. Why'd she get so upset? He thought as he leaned against the wall, trying to put her face into his mind and place it with a person from his past, but it simply did not work at all.

"DARYL! HELP!" He heard. His blood went cold and his heart began to pound as he pushed the doors open and ran across the gym and kicked the closet door open. He saw the walker just inches away from Carol, so he aimed the crossbow and prayed it actually hit its mark this time. He pulled the trigger and smiled lightly at the familiar thunk it made when it hit the walker's head. "Th-Thank you…"

"What the hell did ya need from here!?" he snapped angrily, his worry still not fully gone.

"The bows and arrows…" she said, looking away from Daryl.

"Are ya any good?" he asked.

"Yes." She said quietly as she turned away from him and grabbed one of the bows. "Set up the targets for me…I need to practice and figure out which one is better." She said plainly.

* * *

Carol followed Daryl out of the school, the sun was setting and the group was pacing the parking lot. "Oh thank god!" Lori said when she saw Carol and Daryl emerging from the shadows. She dashed forward and enveloped Carol into a tight hug. "What the hell do you have?" she asked.

"I went to find the bows and arrows." Carol said with a shrug.

"Are you any good?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Carol said defiantly.

"She really is." Daryl said before anyone could question it.

"Well…anyway, Glenn found us a place to stay, so let's meet him and the others." Rick said as they got in the car.

* * *

Daryl glanced across the fire to see that Carol had slipped away when he'd been off in la-la land. He stood up and went out the front door, to find her sitting on the front porch swing. "Carol…can we talk?" he asked.

"Yes, I will sleep with my own stuff from now on. And I'll stop teaming up with you." Carol said as she got up and went to walk around him.

Daryl grabbed her wrist, making her freeze, "That's not what I wanna talk t'ya 'bout. Will ya sit yer ass down?" he asked. He watched Carol nod then sit back on the porch swing. Daryl nodded lightly as well and sat down beside her. "'Bout earlier…" he said uneasily.

"Just spit it out Daryl." She said quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

"I'm sorry I was so rude. I'm sorry I don' remember ya. I'm not good with names and faces, 'specially ones from so long ago." He said quietly.

"It's okay…I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I didn't mean to." She whispered. She got up and turned to look at him, "And, hey, it's okay that you don't remember me. I was just another face in the crowd." She said with a sad smile before walking away.

Daryl groaned and leaned his head back. He knew that was a lie, but he couldn't call her out on it because he didn't know who she was. He knew he should remember, because there was something about her that was familiar. _She can't be…Sure, same name, but back then Carol was a common name, 'specially at that school. _He thought, his eyes slowly closing. Then he lurched forward and stood instantly, _But she went to the stairwell. _"Carol…" he said quietly, noticing she was about to go in. She froze and turned to look at him with a sad look in her eyes, but something so familiar.

* * *

**Alright, there you guys go. This chapter was another tricky one, I had it half way done before I realized I hated the way the chapter was going. So I restarted it. I might go and change that version of this chapter and make it the next chapter, you never know.**

**Anyway, my normal old thanks to those who reviewed:**

**TWDluver**

**Enecs**

**dj174**

**DamnPanda**

**abovetherim**

**Keep reading and reviewing and what not! I love feedback, it really helps me want to keep going!**

**And if there is anything you wanna see, just tell me and if I like it, I'll try to incoporate it. Even if it is about one of the other characters, I do like to try to keep them in the story.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed!**

_**~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_ "Why am I so stupid!? I cannot believe I let her go…!" Daryl snapped as he hit his head on the wall of his bedroom. "Damn it! I am such an idiot!" he growled. He flopped down on his bed and turned his head to look at some of the pictures of Carol and him he had there. He felt tears sting his eyes so he repeatedly wiped his eyes until the tears went away._

_ "Hey Daryl!" Daryl froze at the sound of Merle, what was he doing there? He was supposed to be gone. "Little brother, ah, there ya are. Why not give a hug to yer ole brother Merle?"_

_ "Screw you." Daryl spat angrily._

_ "What's the matter, where's sweet, sweet Carol?" Merle asked. "I figured you two would be riding off into the sunset by now. Hell ya did just graduate almost a month ago."_

_ "Don't even start with me. Get the hell out of here." Daryl growled, sitting up to send daggers at his older brother._

_ "Oh, you two over. So that sweet peace of ass is up fer grabs?" Merle asked with a playful grin._

_ "Screw you." Daryl growled, lunging forward and punching Merle hard in the jaw. Merle retaliated and hit Daryl back on the cheek. Daryl stumbled back but dove back at Merle, wrapping his arms around him, hoping to knock him to the ground. Merle chuckled and threw Daryl down to the ground, showing he was the stronger of the two. Daryl's head hit the ground with much force, causing him to black out._

* * *

Daryl sat up instantly, feeling himself sweating all over. He glanced over at Carol who was sound asleep. He felt a pang in his chest of regret before tossing the covers off his body. He slowly stood and stretched lightly before glancing around the room. Rick was still up, sitting by the fire, eyeing Daryl suspiciously. Daryl sighed and walked over to join Rick.

"Nightmares?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Somethin' like that." Daryl said quietly. "Hey Rick, I have a question."

"Yeah?" Rick asked with wonder.

"It's possible to hit your head hard enough and forget some things…correct?" Daryl asked, staring down into the fire, ignoring Rick's questioning eyes.

"Yes. Something on your mind Daryl?"

Daryl sighed. He didn't know why he felt he had to explain himself to the cop. But he knew he could trust Rick. Hell, Rick had saved him from a never ending torture without even realizing it. That day in Atlanta when he left Merle there. "There's somethin' 'bout Carol. We went to school together, but I just…I don' really remember her. Hell, I barely even remember my Carol. The one I was talkin' 'bout." Daryl said, his eyes meeting Rick's finally.

"The one you regret letting go of?" Rick asked slowly. Daryl nodded and looked back down at the fire. "Maybe you should get to know this Carol…and work your way from there. I'm no doctor Daryl, but that sounds like the smartest way to go about it." Daryl nodded his head again as Rick got up and went to lay down with his wife and child. Daryl looked down into the embers of the fire, his mind going back to just earlier that evening.

* * *

"_Carol…" Daryl said quietly, noticing she was about to go in. She froze and turned to look at him with a sad look in her eyes, but something so familiar._

"_What Daryl?" Carol asked._

_Daryl could hear the weariness in her voice, making him falter. "What's yer maiden name?" he asked._

"_Good night Daryl." Carol said turning away._

_ "Fine, ya don' have t'answer that…but tell me this, were we close?" Daryl asked, trying to hide the waver his voice had._

_Carol looked back at Daryl and sighed lightly. "You were my best friend." She said quietly, tears pooling up in her eyes. She stood like that for a few more seconds, but the moment a tear hit her cheek, she turned and ran back into the house. Daryl chased after her, to see that she was in Maggie and Lori's arms. He sighed and nodded lightly, heading to his makeshift bed. He dove under the covers and forced himself to sleep, not wanting to talk to Glenn or Rick who were trying to get him to open up._

* * *

Carol woke the following morning and saw that Lori and Rick were both already awake. She glanced at Daryl and sighed before getting out of their bed and walking over to the other two. "Are we moving shop today?" Carol asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Not far though. There are some more houses to go through. But we're moving to the other side of town." Rick said with a gentle smile. "If ya want, you can start to pack up with us."

Carol nodded her head; happy to have something to do that would help keep her mind off Daryl. She had been working so hard, she hadn't noticed Daryl and the others were awake until Rick told them all to get in the car so they could go. Carol glanced at the car, realizing she'd be in a small space with Daryl again, but decided to deal with it and walked over to it with a new found strength.

* * *

"Alright, this time around, Carol, I want you and your bow with me. Daryl, I want you with Glenn and Maggie." Rick said as they all gathered around, trying to get things in order. Carol glanced over at Daryl to see anger flash across his face before he calmed back down. Carol nodded and followed Rick down the street to waiting houses, and possible walkers. Rick turned to go up a walk way, making Carol freeze and look up at the ever so familiar two story house. She glanced at the mailbox to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. _Nope, it says Dixons._ She thought taking a deep breath. "You okay?" Rick asked with worry.

Carol nodded and led the way into the house, soaking in the familiarity. "I'll take this half." She said pointing the left, the half that contained the living room, a bathroom, and Daryl's old room. She watched Rick nod and then turn to go the other. "Be careful." She said, pulling and arrow out and notching it on the string before proceeding. She went to the bathroom first, deciding to hit Daryl's room last. She found some first-aid supplies and other toiletries, and so she shoved them into her bag. Then she slipped out and went to the living room. The room she had sat in so many nights, watching movies late into the night. She shook the images away before turning to Daryl's room. She took a deep breath and reached out, her hand gently touching the knob. She turned slowly and pushed the door open, and looked around; expecting to see Daryl lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling like she had so many times before, but all she found was a dirty floor and an empty bed. She turned to go, but something caught her eye, she turned back and clambered onto the bed and saw some of the old photos of her and Daryl. She tore them all off the wall and stuffed them in one of the zip up pockets of her bag before going through some of the drawers, finding more she took them as well, as a small memento since she had been unable to get her old ones before leaving with Ed and Sophia.

* * *

Carol sat under an old oak tree with Lori, going through the pictures. She had made two piles, one for her, and one for Daryl. Once they were finished, Carol slipped back into the house, happy to see that Daryl was out with Rick. She opened up his bag and took all of his clothes out and then placed the pictures in the bottom before burying them with Daryl's clothes. "Maybe this will help." She said quietly.

* * *

Daryl came in later that evening a gentle smile on his face and a small chuckle emitting from his mouth. "Yer funny…fer a Chinaman." He said pointedly.

"We've been through this before, I'm Korean." Glenn said with a playful grin.

"Same damn thing." Daryl said with a shrug as he crossed the room to his bag.

"Daryl, if you have any dirty clothes, toss them in the basket in the bathroom, Maggie, Carol, and I will be doing laundry tomorrow." Lori said with a gentle smile.

Daryl nodded and grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom. He tossed practically everything out and into the basket, except for one shirt and one pair of pants. He stripped down and tossed the clothes he'd been wearing into the basket and the pulled out the last two garments from the bag. He dressed and then went to close the bag but froze. He pulled a handful of pictures out and his jaw dropped at the sight. _Carol. My Carol._ He thought his eyes wide with surprise.

He stood there going through the pictures as the door slowly opened. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were b-." Daryl looked up at met hazel eyes that were identical to the ones in the pictures in his hands. Carol stood in the doorway, in clothes he never thought he would see her in. He looked down at the picture in his hands and shook his head; she was wearing the same clothes as the ones in the picture.

"Carol…how on Earth…Why…?" Daryl said, unsure of what he was actually trying to say.

"I'm sorry…I found those in your old room, so I brought them for you. They seemed important…and I found these in your closet so I simply grabbed them. Most of my clothes got ruined by the rain earlier." Carol said.

"I don' care 'bout that." Daryl said, feeling his eyes start to water. "I can't believe it…" he whispered stepping forward and shutting her door that was still wide open behind Carol.

Carol stood her ground, a trait in her Daryl hadn't seen in years. "What? What can't you believe?" she demanded, a new fire blazing in her eyes.

Daryl chuckled lightly. How could he have not seen it earlier? Underneath that weak, solemn exterior was the strong, confident girl he'd once known, but he didn't see it until now. "I can't believe I forgot those beautiful eyes." He whispered leaning forward and kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

**I was totally going to uplaod this last night, but my internet crashed and there was nothing I could do to fix it. So I am sorry.**

**I basically got tired of dragging out him not remembering, I was running out of reasons basically.**

**Thanks to the following who reviewed!**

**chey8**  
**joelgurl06**  
**DouxAmore**  
**carylshipper4life**  
**jwoods592**  
**dj174**  
**abovetherim**  
**Viking Death March**  
**collective2220**  
**Enecs**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

_**~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Carol looked down at her grimy clothes. She watched Lori step into the bathroom so she decided to go to one of the bedrooms upstairs to change. She grabbed her bag and dashed up the stairs. She pulled the first clothes she touched out. She noticed they were some of the ones she had pulled out of Daryl's closet since they were some of her old ones. She shrugged and slid into them. She sighed and realized she had to take her dirty ones down to the bathroom. She walked down and saw that Lori was out so she figured the bathroom was all clear. She walked over and slowly opened the door, to find Daryl looking at the pictures she'd left him. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were b-." she froze as he looked up at her. Their eyes clashing before he looked back down at the pictures and shaking his head.

"Carol…how on Earth…Why…?" Daryl said.

_Is this it? Does he remember now?_ She thought. "I'm sorry…I found those in your old room, so I brought them for you. They seemed important…and I found these in your closet so I simply grabbed them. Most of my clothes got ruined by the rain earlier." Carol said. She bit her lower lip and looked away from him, feeling odd in the clothes she was now wearing.

"I don' care 'bout that." Daryl said. "I can't believe it…" he whispered stepping forward and shutting her door that was still wide open behind Carol.

Carol stood her ground, feeling like it would help prove who she really was.. "What? What can't you believe?" she demanded.

Daryl chuckled lightly. "I can't believe I forgot those beautiful eyes." He whispered leaning forward and kissing her on the corner of her mouth. Most people would find it odd that this had happened, but Carol knew what it meant. It was his sign of affection. It always had been.

Carol stepped back and stared at Daryl angrily, her hands now on her hips. "Yeah. I can't believe it either." She said angrily.

Daryl lifted an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, okay." He said quietly. Carol nodded slowly before leaving the room, not sure of how she would go about all of it.

* * *

Daryl watched Carol go before sighing and tossing the pictures back into his bag. There were still things he didn't remember though. The blow to the head was still affecting him and his memories of her. He didn't know how they met, when they actually broke up, some of the major points in their relationship and their friendship. He stepped out of the bathroom and watched Carol go outside. He dropped his bag on his bed and followed her outside. "Carol, can we at least talk about this?" he asked.

Carol sighed and turned to look at him. She looked down at her feet and then looked back at him and his brown eyes. "Of course." She said quietly. She wanted to forgive him, but she wanted to be mad at him. She had to know why he forgot all about her.

"How long have you known?" he asked. He had to know, how long she had been going with the burden of remembering, thinking he never would.

"Since the day we joined up…when you saved Sophia and me." Carol replied.

* * *

_ "Shh…Baby, it'll be okay. We'll find Ed and then we'll be safe again." Carol whispered to her crying daughter. They were in a tree, hiding out from some walkers, but Sophia was in hysterics, progressively getting louder, making the walkers start to come towards the tree. "Baby…please…" Carol pleaded. She glanced down to see a large a group of them looking up at them hungrily. "Oh God…" she said quietly looking up at the sky through the leafy branches. _THUNK!_ Carol looked back down to see one drop down. The rest soon followed and moments later there was a man at the bottom of the tree._

_ "You alright up there?" he asked, his gruff country accent sending familiar chills down Carol's spine._

_ "Yes…" Carol said quietly._

_ "Ya need help?" he asked._

_ "Yes please." Carol said. "Baby, I need you to jump down to him. He'll help us." Sophia nodded and jumped down to the man, who caught her and placed her down. Carol began to climb down before slipping, and falling into his arms. She met his eyes and gasped lightly as he put her down. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked._

_ "Daryl…Daryl Dixon." The man said eyeing her suspiciously. Carol nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes. _He doesn't recognize me._ She thought. "Yer that Ed's wife…and daughter…correct?"_

_ "Yes." Sophia said quietly._

* * *

Carol looked away from Daryl and the eyes that she loved so much. "Now I have a question. How come you didn't know it was me?" she asked.

Daryl sighed and kicked at the ground with his foot. "I…Me and Merle got in a fight a couple days or so after ya left…and it ended with me gettin' a concussion and needin' t'go t'the emergency room. They said I might forget some things, but I didn't believe 'em…until the other day. Hell, honestly, I still barely remember ya Carol. I just know that it's you. Yer the girl from m'dreams." He said quietly. Carol nodded her head slowly as she sat on the steps and looked out at the street. "Do ya think we could give us another shot?" she heard Daryl whisper.

Carol slowly stood and looked at Daryl, her eyes wide with shock. She took a deep breath, feeling the pain coming to her already. "No…I do not think we could Daryl. I just…I'm sorry; I don't wanna open myself up to the pain. Not right now." She said quietly, and then she went to walk passed him to go in the house. "I lost you once…I'm afraid to lose you again." She whispered before slipping back into the house.

* * *

Daryl growled as he sat down on the steps where Carol had been sitting moments ago. He put his head in his hands and fought back the tears. He wanted Carol. He wanted her all to himself. Especially since he knew the way T-Dogg looked at her, and they way they were with one another. He knew he still loved her, but he couldn't remember why. He couldn't believe he couldn't remember anything. He hated himself for this, and knew she wasn't a big fan herself.

Daryl finally came in later that evening to see everyone expect Rick sleeping. He glanced over at his bed and saw that Carol wasn't there. "Where's Carol?" he asked.

"Roof. She's been up there since she came in. Said she needed some alone time. I saw the tears." Rick said quietly. "It must be days like this she misses Sophia."

Daryl nodded his head slowly as she glanced up at the ceiling before sitting beside Rick. Rick handed him a can of food with a spoon stuck in it. "Thank ya." Daryl said quietly.

"No problem." Rick replied quietly.

"Wake up!" Carol shouted from the roof top. Daryl froze as he and Rick exchanged glances. They heard everyone begin to rouse as Rick jumped up and ran to the window to see a horde of walkers coming their way. "Wake up!" Carol shouted once again. Daryl grabbed his quiver and cross bow, then noticed Carol's bow and quiver was lying beside her half of the bed.

Daryl growled as he grabbed them and ran to the stairs to take them to her. "Daryl, we need you down here!" Rick shouted.

Daryl stopped, but heard a thump, sliding and Carol's scream of terror. "No." Daryl whispered before turning away from Rick and the others and dashing up the stairs. He ran to the open window and climbed out onto the roof. "Carol!?" he asked, looking around wildly, not seeing her anywhere.

"D-Daryl!?" Daryl ran to where the voice was coming. He looked down to see Carol holding on to the gutter. "Help!" she exclaimed.

Daryl knelt down, dropping his things and reaching his hand out. "Grab my hand!" he shouted.

Carol lifted a finger, but stopped herself as she screamed out once again. "I'm slipping Daryl!" she shouted out.

Daryl's eyes widened when he heard the gutter began to fall away from the house and Carol's screams go up an octave. "Shit." He muttered.

* * *

**There you guys go!**

**As usual, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**jwoods592**  
**Enecs**  
**TWDluver**  
**DamnPanda**  
**abovetherim**  
**carylshipper4life**

**I hope you guys all liked this new chapter, and once again a marvelous cliff hanger.**

**Keep up the reviews!**

_**~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~**_


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl stood staring down at Carol who was slowly falling down to the horde below. His mind was on over drive, but his feet would not move. "Daryl!" she snapped. Daryl shook his head and dashed forward, falling down onto his knees and reaching out to her.

"Carol!" he shouted. She looked up at him, but didn't move. "Carol! You have to grab my hand! If you don't you will die! Damn it!" He growled, inching a little more closer for her. "Carol…please." He pleaded, as the gutter jerked back more. He knew what was going to happen before it did he surged forward and grabbed her elbows and yanked her up, barely making it back up onto the roof. He pulled her close as she began to cry. He rocked her gently as Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and T-Dogg came barreling out of the house and taking down the walkers. "Shh…you're okay now Carol…everything is going to be okay." He whispered.

* * *

Rick sat by the fire, staring down at the embers, it had become his tradition to stay up all night, mainly because he had nightmares. Horrible nightmares. Daryl and Carol were up on the roof, he'd backed up to the tree line to check on them after all the walkers had been killed, only to see Daryl holding a crying Carol. Rick didn't know what had happened, and he wasn't going to get in their business like that. His head snapped up when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Daryl carrying a sleeping Carol down the stairs. He was carrying his crossbow, her bow, and both of their quivers on his back as well. He nodded his head at Rick, acknowledging him before laying Carol down on their bed. He then put the things on his back by the wall where they'd been before and then he walked over to Rick. "She okay?" Rick asked gently.

"She's been better." Daryl grunted out.

Rick nodded slowly before sighing, "What happened up there?"

"She fell…caught onto the gutter and it began to fall away from the house. I pulled her up right before it completely broke off. She was frozen there practically." Daryl replied quietly.

Rick nodded, and decided not to press him anymore about how they had needed their assistance, because he realized Daryl wasn't in the mood for that type of confrontation.

* * *

Carol woke up the following morning, feeling rather constricted. She looked down and saw an arm across her. She slowly turned her head and saw Daryl sleeping soundly beside her. What the hell? She thought as she gently shoved his arm off of her. She stood slowly to see Rick, Glenn, and Lori all smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, "Piss off." She said quietly. "We moving out today?" she asked with hope.

"Yes. We're gonna start packing up, while we do that, will you and Lori wash up those clothes quickly?" Rick asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course." Carol said quietly as she went to the bathroom to get the dirty clothes. She grabbed the large basket and then followed Lori out to the little creak in the backyard. "Sleep well Lori?"

"I did…and you?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Yes…" Carol said quietly. It was a lie; her sleep had been plagued by the fights she and Daryl had in the past. All of them. When they were simple friends, when they dated, and even from when he didn't remember her. It was reminder of why she could never be with Daryl again, because they were night and day, fire and rain. Not compatible.

"So…about Daryl…" Lori said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Lori." Carol said as they sat down at the water's edge.

"Carol…I just want to help you." Lori said quietly.

Carol sighed, "He sort of remembers, and he wants to get back together." She said, her mind going foggy again with all of the bad memories.

"And?" Lori asked giddily.

"And, I said no. It's not going to happen Lori." Carol said the pain evident in her voice.

"Why not!? He wants a shot…he wants to try again…why can't it work?" Lori asked.

"Because…"

"Because why?" Lori asked.

"We are not compatible. All we have ever done is fight. We do not agree with one another. All we do is cause one another pain. It's not a good relationship." Carol said quietly, her vision blurring slightly. She shook her head and made it go away as she began to wash some of the clothes.

Lori sighed, "Trust me, I understand. Before Rick got shot, all we did was fight…that's all we've ever done, but it can work. Even when it seems like it won't or can't…It does. True love conquers all." Lori said.

"Not this time around. Trust me Lori. Just drop it." Carol said slightly growling it.

* * *

Daryl woke up with empty arms, which was not how he'd fallen asleep. He glared at Rick who had been the one to wake him up. "Where is she?" he asked groggily.

"Out back. Make it quick Daryl." Rick said gently.

Daryl nodded and got up and slipped outside, seeing Lori and Carol sitting at the water's edge, about to start the laundry. He walked closer, only to stop when he realized they were talking about him. "And, I said no. It's not going to happen Lori." Carol said. Daryl heard the pain in her voice, and felt the horrible stab in his chest at the comment. _She was serious?_ He thought.

"Why not!? He wants a shot…he want to try again…why can't it work?" Lori asked, making Daryl smile lightly because she was trying to plead for him.

"Because…" Carol replied, her voice sounding distant, as if she was off in a far away land.

"Because why?" Lori asked, voicing Daryl's thoughts.

"We are not compatible. All we have ever done is fight. We do not agree with one another. All we do is cause one another pain. It's not a good relationship." Carol replied quietly. Daryl stepped back away in disbelief. He honestly only remembered some things, and it was true a lot of it was them fighting, but it was still worth a shot to try and fix it all.

"Trust me, I understand. Before Rick got shot, all we did was fight…that's all we've ever done, but it can work. Even when it seems like it won't or can't…It does. True love conquers all." He heard Lori say, pulling him back to Earth. _Thank ya Lori for tryin'._ He thought to himself.

"Not this time around. Trust me Lori. Just drop it." Carol said. Daryl growled lightly, and stormed away. If Carol wanted to play like this, then fine. Two could play at this game. And Daryl would win.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long! I got distracted.**

**I'm on Christmas Break now though, so school shouldn't bother me again until the start of the year.**

**So many of you reviewed, that I'm just going to have to thank you like this. Not all of the names because that'd be too many for me.**

**But please do keep it up!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

_**~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~**_


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl glanced at Carol as they all walked over to the car. Carl had already gotten in and closed the door, seeming to be having a bad day already. Daryl opened the car door just as Carol got to it and said, "M'lady."

Carol rolled her eyes and slid into the car. Daryl followed her in and closed the door. "Thank you Daryl." She said quietly before opening a book she had found the other day. Daryl sighed lightly, looking over at her. He'd been trying to be polite to help win her over, but nothing was working. It was as if she didn't care, like she was ignoring him. But he knew better, because he always felt her eyes on him. No matter what he was doing, so why wasn't the chivalry working? "Daryl, you were never one for chivalry, so try again." She pointed out, finally giving Daryl a sign.

Daryl grunted his reply and looked out the car window as they pulled away from the fifth town this month. It had been weeks since Daryl had remembered, he'd simply been trying to plan out how he was going to win her over once again, but nothing as working, and he was becoming agitated. He couldn't lose. He just couldn't.

* * *

Carol smiled lightly when they finally stopped at a farm house to stretch their legs and look around. She slid out of the car after Daryl, her eyes trained on how his muscles flexed and relaxed when he moved around. She turned back and grabbed her bow and arrows before following Carl over to Rick and the others. "Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, and Beth, I want you to go inside and search the place, while Hershel, Lori, Carl and myself check the barn. You two…" Rick said pointing to Daryl and Carol. "Keep a close eye on the layout and the surrounding area, if you see walkers, and I mean like a horde, then whistle." He said.

"Can do." Carol said quietly, glancing over at Daryl. They'd been paired up a lot more recently, as if it was one of Daryl's tricks. He turned and locked eyes with her, and Carol could see it in his eyes. He really wanted her back. He really was trying to remember everything. And Carol could see, with each passing day, he was in fact remembering. But what she couldn't see was which parts he was remembering, was he remembering the good parts, or the bad parts? Or both? She hoped the bad parts. _Gosh, why are you so cynical?_ She thought to herself as she watched the others walk away from them. _Because, we can't be together, it just wouldn't work. _She thought with a growl, finally looking away from Daryl and walking away from him and his eyes.

* * *

The day was slowly coming to an end, and the group was camped out in the barn. The house had been an absolute mess, dead walkers everywhere, stinking up the place, they got nothing from in there, but the barn, was big enough to fit their vehicles on the ground level. They also made a fire down there, with their beds curled all around.

"I advise you to get a partner tonight if you do not normally have one…and sleep close. It's a cold, windy night ahead of us." Rick said gently as everyone ate their dinner in silence.

There were murmurs of agreement before Lori finally said, "Okay, question of the night…what is your best memory?"

Daryl inhaled sharply as he thought back to the few he still had. He saw Carol smile faintly, but that didn't help him at all. He ignored everyone else as he began to dig through his memories. He froze though when Carol spoke up. "my best memory would have to be…" she froze as she nibbled on her lower lip. Honestly Daryl figured it'd have to do with Sophia, but what she said next, came to him as a shock. "When the only man I ever truly loved, proposed to me." Carol said quietly.

"Really!? You were engaged with someone else before Ed?" Glenn asked with intrigue.

Carol laughed lightly, a small smile dancing across her face, something Daryl hadn't seen since he'd met up with her at the quarry. "Yes." She said with a content sigh.

"Well, don't leave us hanging…what happened?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, of course. It was in February of my Senior year. We were fighting a lot only because he was being so secretive. It was killing me. And his older brother, he wasn't helping any. You see, his brother was a downright douche bag, and I could not stand him. He kept telling me, his brother was cheating on me. And I believed him. I was so upset, I contemplated cutting my hair…which he loved…and I mean loved it to death. But one day, he came and picked me up, it was cold and it was the first snow of the year. He took me out to this field we'd gone to a lot…mainly when it was warm so we could camp out there. It'd been snowing a lot that day, but when we got there, there was this little area cleared of snow, and a huge bonfire burned in the center. A blanket was laying there with a picnic basket on top. He led me over there and we just talked and ate. After the sun had set, and our noses and ears were red from the cold air, he made me stand up, and then he knelt down and proposed to me. I will always remember that day, because when he spoke, it was like the whole world stopped, nothing made a noise, nothing moved. It was the most magical experience I had ever had." She said quietly, her eyes locked with Daryl's the entire time. "Gosh, just think, if the proposal was that beautiful…makes me wish it hadn't ended because of how our wedding would have been."

"That…is so…beautiful." Lori said quietly, a grin on her face. Carol glanced at Rick who was nodding as well, but with a smug look on his face. Did he know who she was talking about?

* * *

"I will always remember that day, because when he spoke, it was like the whole world stopped, nothing made a noise, nothing moved. It was the most magical experience I had ever had." Carol said, as Daryl stared into her eyes. That was one he had remembered, it had popped into one of his dreams a few nights back, and he was glad it had, because then he could actually picture it all. And remember the few days leading up to that, him preparing it all, and feeling bad for making her so upset. "Gosh, just think, if the proposal was that beautiful…makes me wish it hadn't ended because of how our wedding would have been."

Daryl felt a small smile appear on his face, he had no clue she actually thought about their possible wedding. Especially not so happily. "That…is so…beautiful." Lori said quietly. Daryl glanced at Lori and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Daryl…what about you?" T-Dog asked with wonder.

Daryl grunted lightly as a new one popped into his head. It was an entirely new memory, but it was the best he could remember at that moment. "It was the very end of my freshman year. I had just gotten my license, and I had called my girlfriend and told her I failed, so I'd send her dad to pick her up from school. So she was totally expecting her father and I pulled up and honked so she'd get her nose out of a book, she looked up at me and her face lit up. I knew she was surprised, because I had also gotten my own truck. I'd bought it that very same day. She jumped in and tossed her stuff to the floorboard. She'd worn a cute sundress that day with some sandals…" he stopped at the snickering going around, making his face go a little red. "Anyway…I took her out to my favorite field. It was pretty damn big and that time of year, late spring, had bunches of flowers blooming. So we get there, and she is just the happiest girl in the world, she's dancing around and singing while I stand by my truck, watching her. That will forever be my favorite memory, back when we were always happy together. Back when I thought we could last forever…back before I gave up." He said quietly. His eyes were once again locked with Carol's, and he could see in her eyes that she was thoroughly surprised by what he had said. What his memory would be.

* * *

Later that evening, Carol was lying beside Daryl, his arms wrapped around her as he slept soundly. She knew Rick was still awake by the fire, he rarely slept anymore, which was why Lori did a lot of the driving, but soon that would have to change, she was getting bigger and bigger, and it wouldn't be safe for her to be behind the wheel sooner or later. She herself was wide awake, Daryl's words echoing in her mind. "That will forever be my favorite memory, back when we were always happy together. Back when I thought we could last forever…back before I gave up." She sighed lightly, did that mean he was giving up on her now, because in a way she hoped so, but in a way she liked being chased by him. _He never actually gave up on me, neither one of us ever gave up, things just got so difficult when Merle came back._ She thought as she turned in Daryl's arms to look at his sleeping face, only to find his eyes open, and he was looking straight at her, shocked that she was still awake.

"Carol…" he said quietly.

"Don't…not now Daryl." She said quietly.

"Let me just say this damn it…I finally understand what you are saying…and I'll stop trying to chase you." He said quietly. He then got out from underneath the blanket and went up the stairs to the loft of the barn.

Carol laid there for a moment, feeling the cold wash over her. I shouldn't…but…I have to. She thought before jumping up and quietly chasing after him. "Daryl…please." She said quietly as she walked over to him. He was outside on the balcony, sitting at the edge, his legs over the side as he gently kicked them through the air.

Daryl turned to look at her and stood up with an aggravated sigh. "What do ya want woman? I'm giving up, what else could you want?" he demanded.

Carol stepped back a little but then regained herself and stepped closer, so they were just inches apart. "You want to be like the old Daryl, correct?" she asked. She watched him think about it, then nod his head lightly. "Well listen here. The old Daryl…the Daryl I loved, he never gave up on me. And I never gave up on him. But if this is the Daryl I have, the one that is going to give up on me, then, I give up too…and I'm done." Carol said, as coldness slowly edged its way into her voice, so that by the end the words were practically venom. "He would never let me win so easily. He would do dumb, risky things to get me back. He was too afraid to let me go. He was a great guy. The one person in my life I ever fully trusted. The one person that I thought could protect me from anything. The one that would always have my back. He was never clingy, he always gave me my space when I wanted it, but then he'd get so sad and upset without me, he'd make me come back. He never lost me, I lost him." She said. Daryl opened his mouth to speak but Carol kept talking, "No, I'm not done. I loved that Daryl Dixon, he was great. Sure he had his moments and a shitty ass brother, but he was the one. When he let me walk away…I changed…When he never came to get me…When he didn't come to the airport to stop me like they do in the movies, I changed who I was. I became this. That Daryl was the only reason I was ever the way I was. When my flight landed, I got my hair hacked off, because I knew this time Daryl wasn't coming after me. Maybe he didn't love me. Maybe it was all just a game to him, and I was a little toy. But listen here, it never was to me. I lov-" Carol was cut off by Daryl's lips finally crashing down onto her's, officially shutting her up. He had one hand at the back of her head, and the other around her waist, but Carol fought back, her hands balled up into fists as she pounded them into his chest. Daryl pulled her closer, the hand from her head going to her waist with the other, pulling her against him so that she couldn't move her hands. Carol finally gave in and kissed him back, her eyes closing as she leaned into him.

Daryl finally pulled away and met her eyes, "Is that the Daryl you remember? The Daryl I finally am again?" he asked slowly.

Carol's eyes were wide because he was right. It was the Daryl she knew. She was surprised he'd let her rant for so long, but obviously she finally got through to him and pulled the true Daryl out. The one that loved to hear what she had to say, but once she started her rants, he knew the only way to stop her was to kiss her and distract her. "Yes…" she said quietly as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck, hiding her tears.

Daryl pulled her tightly against him and kissed the top of her head. He then pushed her off a little and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "It's okay…I'm here now…and that's all that matters." He said gently as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips again.

* * *

**Okay, I am so sorry it took so long to upload this, but I was so busy...and then some things happened, but I finally got this chapter thought up and typed.**

**I would like to thank the awesome people who have reviewed this story.**

**I think I'm going to wrap it up soon though.**

**But I am thinking about doing a prequel, about when they were younger and together, so I'll make a poll and you can vote there and you can even tell me in the review if you like that idea.**

**~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~**


	10. Chapter 10

_*Warning: This chapter is the final chapter, and will have little dialogue because it's simply summing their relationship up right before the third season, or what it would be like if this all had happened. ENJOY!*_

* * *

The winter slowly drug on, and the more it went, the closer Carol and Daryl got again. Daryl was elated as his memories began to return to him, and Carol was taking it all in one step at a time. Carol was honestly surprised that they hadn't fought once, or at least not like they used to. Their current fights were small, frivolous things. Especially when it came to Daryl's eating habits. As winter drudged on, Daryl was eating less, saying that "Shane Junior" needed all the food he could get. At first, Carol thought was a rude thing to say and frowned at Daryl, but now she just erupted into fits of giggles until he glared at her to make her stop.

* * *

Lori watched the relationship slowly unfold, it really made her feel better about herself. Because she knew that if it were not for her, this wouldn't have happened. If she hadn't been there with Carol every day, talking up Daryl, trying to get Carol to see the Daryl right in front of her eyes. And now, Carol had. It was obvious that Daryl wasn't the exact Daryl Carol had remembered, but he was a mix of the great guy he had once been, and the great guy he had become since forgetting. Lori knew it would take time and gentle care for them to become what they had once been, but right now their sweet, innocent relationship was all they both needed, and she could see that. Lori glanced over at Rick, maybe it was time to patch things up with him. She wasn't even sure why she was mad about him offing Shane, since she herself had planted the thought in his mind.

* * *

Rick caught Lori's eye but tore his gaze away and looked back over at Carol and Daryl who were huddled up in the corner of this week's house. They were under the big quilt they always used, and he could see their faint smiles, and hear their faint laughter. It was a sound that Rick relished, especially when it came from them. The two he'd been hoping for since Sophia had gone missing and Daryl had stepped up to help look. Rick then broke that gaze and looked back down at the fire. All around him everyone was coming together, becoming closer, and love was in the air. Spring was right around the corner, and they would be able to find somewhere more stable, hopefully a permanent settlement. He heard a higher pitched giggle and glanced to his right to see Carl and Beth talking on the staircase. He realized Beth was older than Carl, but it was the apocalypse, what did it really matter, and they seemed to enjoy being around one another. Then there was Glenn and Maggie who had slipped off once again. To be honest, Rick was pleased with his whole family. He glanced once again at Lori who was picking dirt out from underneath her nails. He sighed as he watched her – longer than he probably should be – he wanted to patch their relationship up, he loved her for Christ's sake. But he wasn't really in a forgiving mood. It wasn't on the top of his agenda.

* * *

Carol sighed a sigh of content as she leaned against Daryl. Her eyelids slowly closed and covered her eyes as Daryl's grip tightened on her. Since she had gotten on that airplane all those years back, she had never thought this would happen again. She never thought she would be with Daryl again. A joyous life that she could go through with smiles, though the circumstances all around were not the best, it honestly did not matter to her. As long as she had Daryl, and was Merle-free, she was happy as a cucumber. As the world of dreams started to worm its way into her mind, Sophia came dashing in once again, and it woke her up completely. In all this, she had forgotten about her beautiful daughter. The ray of light in all of the bad things. The small child that she had told everything to, everything about Daryl. Sophia had known the moment they had met Daryl, just like Carol had. Sophia was a very perceptive child, and she had really liked Daryl, more than she had ever liked Ed. Carol remembered when Daryl had brought her the Cherokee Rose, and promised he'd bring Sophia back to her. She remembered the dreams she had, that they'd be a happy family together. She knew Daryl would have simply loved Sophia, and everything would have been alright. But it had ended horribly.

* * *

Daryl felt Carol tense in his arms, and he glanced down at her. He knew what was on her mind, because it had honestly been on his for a while. "Tell me about her Carol…Please." He whispered quietly.

Carol sighed, "She was entirely Ed's first off, before I even start talking about her." She said quietly.

Daryl chuckled lightly. "Okay. Keep going." He said.

"She was sweet. She looked like my aunt when she was Sophia's age. I never read books to her growing up. I told her our stories. And as she grew up, she was the perfect little blend of you and me. Gosh, she was so sweet, and knew just what to say. I really do miss her Daryl." Carol said quietly, feeling tears sting at her eyes.

Daryl sighed lightly and pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "I know Carol…I know. I'm so sorry. I tried."

"I know Daryl, please, don't blame yourself. No one should blame themselves. Honestly, it was just a freak mishap." Carol said quietly. Carol had blamed Rick for the longest time, and then she had begun to blame herself, but she had finally faced the facts. And she was okay with that. She knew Sophia was somewhere better off, and happy. Watching Carol live the life she always wanted. With Daryl.

* * *

**Okay, like I said before, this was the last chapter.**

**I did not see the point in dragging it out uber long, when I had gotten the story where I wanted it, Daryl and Carol happy together once again.**

**I am tossing the idea of the younger Daryl & Carol story around in my mind, trying to get it laid out a little.**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading this and everything. It really does mean a lot to me. And I will try to post the first chapter of the other story as soon as I can.**

**_~Daryl-Dixons-Gurl~_**


End file.
